Conversación entre Indigo y Sienna
|Siguiente= }} Conversación entre Indigo y Sienna es una escena eliminada de la serie Psi-Cambiantes. Fue publicada en el 2011 en la web de Nalini Singh En , Indigo se hace una promesa a sí misma, advertir a la mujer que se convierta en la presa de Hawke. Esta escena, destinada a estar en uno de los primeros capítulos de fue escrita como cumplimiento de esa promesa. Al final, Nalini decidió que el libro funcionaba mejor si el apoyo de Indigo a Sienna llegaba a través de una forma más sutil, pero esta escena (aunque no encaja a la perfección en el libro), demuestra lo fuertemente que Indigo cuida de la mujer en la que Sienna se ha convertido. Personajes * Indigo Riviere * Sienna Lauren * Toby Lauren * Marlee Lauren * Hawke * Evie * Tai Historia Sienna estaba a punto de salir de la guarida esa noche, después de haber ayudado a Toby y Marlee con su tarea y meterlos en la cama, cuando Indigo se acercó a ella. “¿Vas a algún lado?” “Iba a salir.” Su piel se sentía demasiado tensa, demasiado llena, su energía psíquica dando empujones para escapar, algo que Walker había visto tan pronto como regresó a casa unos minutos antes. "Se me ocurrió ir a dar un paseo." Cuando estaba sola, lejos de la guarida, ella podía liberarse en la tierra, gastar la acumulación de poder de la única forma que sabía. "Iré contigo.” Sienna asintió. A pesar de su estado nervioso, aún no estaba lista para liberar al monstruo en su interior. "¿La cascada?" Estaba un poco más lejos que el lago que era su elección habitual, pero había más probabilidades de que estuviera vacío. “Perfecto.” Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la orilla rocosa de la cascada. Sienna se sentó con las piernas colgando a un lado, el rostro besado por el fresco rocío ocasional llevado por el viento. Hoy el agua estaba negra como la tinta, salvo por espuma en la parte inferior, el estruendo de la caída una pieza más del tapiz que hacía a Sierra Nevada tan magnífica. Aquí había paz. Sienna lo sabía, pero ella no podía capturarla, no acaba de afectarla de la manera que debería. Dentro de ella, siempre había caos, un tumulto de energía que ansiaba vivir, experimentar, explorar. "Entonces," dijo Indigo, sentándose a su izquierda, sus largas piernas colgando por el borde al lado de Sienna, "escucha". Sienna conocía el tono de voz. "¿Qué he hecho ahora?" Los labios de Indigo se arquearon. "Nada. Créeme, esto también me sorprende.” Sienna debería haber estado ofendida, tal vez hace un año, ella hubiera volado por el comentario irónico. Pero ella había crecido en ese año. "Yo no estoy tan mal." "De ninguna manera, sigues siendo la campeona reinante de problemas con el truco que hiciste convirtiendo cada gota de agua en el foso en un color púrpura brillante.” “No era colorante tóxico,” dijo Sienna, haciendo una nota mental para compartir la evaluación de Indigo con su cómplice, Evie. "Y los niños pensaban que era impresionante." Nunca habría hecho nada que los asustase. "Uh-huh. Luego le dijiste a todos los menores que podías leer sus mentes y que los estabas espiando para Hawke.” "Eso no fue una buena idea" admitió Sienna. "Creo que algunos de ellos aún desconfían a mi alrededor." Indigo resopló. "Tienes un grupo de amigos perturbador. Puedo entender a Tai, pero ¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido con Evie?” “Control mental, obviamente.” Sienna se encontró con la mirada risueña de la teniente, y dijo una verdad suave. “El corazón de tu hermana está tan lleno de bondad, que hace que me preocupe por ella.” Como Toby, Evie no tenía maldad en ella. La expresión de Indigo se suavizó. "Sí, yo también. Es por eso que voy a patear el culo de Tai si le hace daño de cualquier modo.” Sienna pensó en lo que Tai le había dicho sobre Evie, sabía que Indigo no tendría que cumplir esa promesa. "¿Querías hablar conmigo acerca de cómo me equivoqué abandonando la ronda?” Su estómago se anudó porque Indigo era alguien que le importaba, cuya opinión Sienna respetaba profundamente. "Yo te formé, Sienna. Sé que has estado castigándote por eso desde la noche en que ocurrió." Indigo se inclinó hacia adelante, girando la cara hacía el fino rocío que venía de la cascada. “Siempre has sido más dura contigo misma de lo que lo soy yo.” Tenía que serlo. El fracaso no era una opción, no en una X. “Lo siento”, dijo ella, sin expresar la dura verdad con la que había aprendido a vivir durante el año pasado. Antes de eso, había dejado que la asfixiara, y su enfado resultante había acelerado aún más su ritmo de caída. No más. “Sé que habla mal de ti el que yo haga eso.” Indigo le puso una mano en el hombro, la apretó. "Todos cometemos errores. Y tú estás pagando tus deudas, en lo que a mí respecta, ya está pagada. ¿Cuándo terminas en la cocina?" "Me quedan dos días más." Indigo asintió. "Lo que quería hablar contigo tiene que ver con Hawke. Más concretamente” la teniente la miró a los ojos “de ti y de Hawke.” Sienna dejó de respirar, su mente la catapultó al calor impactante de su toque esa noche antes de salir de la guarida. Toda su masculinidad tan cerca de ella, todo ese poder apenas contenido. "¿Qué pasa conmigo y con Hawke?" Logró preguntar. El pelo de Indigo se retiró de su cara por el viendo generado por la caída de agua, dejando al descubierto las fuertes líneas de su cara. “Me prometí a mí misma que advertiría a la mujer que se convirtiera en su presa.” Sienna agarró la muñeca de una mano con la otra. "Yo no lo soy." "No," Indigo estuvo de acuerdo y fue una puñalada al corazón de Siena. "Todavía no." Sienna alzó la cabeza. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" "Esto significa que tú tienes un problema, cariño." El término cariñoso fue acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza. “El gran y magnifico lobo va a atraparte en el instante en que des un paso fuera de la línea, porque puede.” "No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, Indigo. Él es el alfa." La ley final. Indigo apretó la mandíbula. “Encuentra la manera.” '' Una declaración tranquila mientras se acercaba para tocar la sien de Sienna. ''“Ese cerebro te ha metido en más problemas que la mayoría de los otros jóvenes juntos. Ponlo a trabajar en el problema.” Sienna se frotó los dedos sobre su muñeca. "Pero…" "Tranquila, escucha." Girando su cuerpo, Indigo se dirigió directamente a ella, sus ojos brillantes de noche brillando en la oscuridad. "Él te ve. Tal vez le molesta," Sienna contuvo el aliento. "Pero tú quieres que él esté enfadado." "No lo creo", murmuró Sienna, pensando en cuán letal podía ser Hawke en ese estado de ánimo. Ella todavía estaba dolida por la forma en que había arrancado una tira de su piel después de esa estúpida pelea con María. Indigo no le hizo caso. "Cuando él venga a ti, lucha. Lucha por todo.” Sienna cerró su mano sobre el borde dentado de las rocas. "Me tocó la noche antes de irse a las montañas." El secreto se derramó fuera de ella. “Bien.” "No." Quitando las manos en las frías rocas, fue a meter las manos en su pelo antes de recordar que se había hecho una trenza. “Él no ha hecho ni siquiera un esfuerzo simbólico para encontrarme desde entonces.” Indigo frunció el ceño. "Mira, no sé si debería estar diciéndote esto, pero ¿Qué diablos? Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir.” Una sensación de malestar floreció en el abdomen de Sienna ante la advertencia en el tono de Indigo. "¿Qué?" "Él está sexualmente hambriento", dijo Indigo sin rodeos. "Y ya que él es un bastardo testarudo, podría tratar de resolverlo con otra mujer." Sienna sintió como una furia fría quemaba en su interior, algo helado enredado en el corazón rígido dentro de su pecho. Tomó todo su esfuerzo consciente escapar de la furia, calmar la violenta respuesta de su capacidad. “Eso te vuelve tan loca como para querer matar, ¿no es así?” Sonriendo, Indigo apartó varios mechones de pelo que bailaban en su rostro. “Asegúrate de que no tenga la oportunidad de ver a nadie más que a ti. Sin embargo, ese no es el problema.” "¿No?" La pregunta salió casi sin sonido, su cerebro nublado por el rojo más oscuro. "¿Has estado con un hombre, Sienna?" El látigo de calor cortó a través de la fría rabia. "No, no he… yo…" Ella cerró la boca, lo intentó de nuevo. "Es diferente para los Psi." Había sido entrenada en contra de todo tipo de contacto físico. Había tardado años en llegar al punto donde poder permitir que alguien en quien confiaba lo suficiente pudiera darle un beso. "Lo sé. Es por eso que te lo estaba preguntando, y ya me diste la respuesta.” Indigo dejó escapar un suspiro. “Creo que es hora de que te hable de las abejas y las flores.” Sienna quería cavar un agujero y meterse en dentro. Llenarlo de tierra sobre sí misma por si acaso. “Ya lo vi en mi primer año en clase de salud.” “No es de eso de lo que hablo. De lo que hablo es sobre cómo los hombres cambiantes depredadores pueden llegar a ser cuando están en el borde. Tú, por supuesto, tendrás que multiplicar eso por diez dado que Hawke es el alfa y no ha tenido relaciones sexuales en un mes, como mínimo. Así que escucha y toma notas.” Referencias * nalinisingh.com * Traducción: Wiki Psi-Cambiantes en:Indigo and Sienna in conversation de: Categoría:Escenas Eliminadas Categoría:Extras